


Fireworks

by DesertVixen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Haruhi contemplates her partners...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlakeWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/gifts).



Fireworks.

They exploded above the private beach – and on the beach where Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya shared a blanket.

She still couldn’t get used to living in their world, with them. Kyouya and Tamaki were so used to luxury that they almost didn’t notice it.

Well, she smiled, Kyouya noticed everything, planned every detail, right down to what made her shiver. Tamaki lived for the extravagant gesture, the over-the-top fantasy that made her smile.

She wasn’t sure precisely what she brought to their relationship.

On the beach between them she didn’t care. 

What was important was that they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
